


Somewhere In New York

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pain, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part of the lyrics were stuck in my mind yesterday<br/>("She said she lost her love,<br/>Somewhere, somewhere in New York...")<br/>So voila, I wrote the whole thing!</p><p>Hope you people like it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere In New York

I've never seen such pretty eyes  
looking so sad.  
No upward curve, There where should be a smile.

She's broken,  
She thinks she's over,  
Her heart is hurting,  
I couldn't help but to ask why?

She said she lost her love,  
Somewhere, somewhere in New York.  
Someone took what's precious for her,  
Now she's feeling lonely in this cold and cruel world.

While talking to me,  
She closed her eyes,  
Suppressing the tears,  
But it was too late,  
She was already crying a waterfall.

There's a lot of anger in her insides,  
She wants to tear the world apart,  
She lost trust in everything that she believed before,  
But she still got hope,  
And she'll not give up until she finds her lover.

She looks thinner,  
She barely eats,  
Noticiable dark circles under her eyes,  
Due to all the sleepless nights,  
When she goes hunting for her love,  
She won't stop, she won't stop.

Oh people ask why she's like that,  
Why she risks her own life?  
They wonder what happened,  
And I can only say:

She said she lost her love,  
Somewhere, somewhere in New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
